This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming stainless steel sheet metal into a protective cover for the leading edge of a jet engine blade.
Under current practice, metallic covers are bonded onto the leading edge of jet engine blades, especially blades made of composites, in order to protect them from external damage. Such covers are generally formed by a process wherein a metallic mandrel is shaped to the exact contour of the leading edge of a blade. The mandrel is then placed in a plating bath and a metal, usually nickel, is electrodeposited on the surface of the mandrel. After a sufficient thickness of nickel is collected on the mandrel, it is removed from the plating solution and the nickel material is peeled off of the mandrel and used as a blade leading edge cover. A serious disadvantage of electrodeposited nickel leading edge covers is their lack of ductility resulting in shattering and/or cracking in use. Also, the electrodepositing process is both slow and costly.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a process by which stainless steel sheet metal can be formed into a protective cover for the leading edge of jet engine blades. The system of the present invention satisfies this need.